Natal, amor e ciúmes
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Dois homens apaixonados, uma ceia de Natal e um mal entendendido. Jensen tem um temperamento difícil mas Jared nunca permitiu que isso interferisse norelacionamento amoroso com seu melhor amigo. Seria diferente na noite de Natal? Padackles.


Natal, amor e ciúmes.

* * *

Supernatural e seus personagens, assim como Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo essas histórias.

* * *

Essa fic não foi betada portanto todos os erros são meus.

* * *

Entrou em casa, empurrando a porta com força. Jared a deteve com suas mãos antes que ela fechasse. Depois, adentrou rapidamente a sala de visita e trancou-a. Rapidamente, puxou Jensen pelo pulso, trazendo-o de encontro a si, antes que ele fosse para o seu quarto, no andar de cima.

- Jen, por favor! Nós precisamos conversar. – Falou calmo. Olhava nos olhos do homem que amava.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar. Eu já estou com sono e vou dormir. – Desvencilhou-se rápido da mão que o segurava.

- Deixa de agir como criança Ackles. Você sabe que ele e eu estávamos apenas conversando. – Aumentou um pouco a voz. Estava irritado com a atitude do outro.

- Conversando? – Sorriu de maneira sarcástica – Vocês estavam muitos íntimos. Abraços aqui, risos ali, ele até mesmo teve a ousadia de passar a mão em seus cabelos. Você acha que eu tenho sangue de barata? Misha mereceu o soco que levou.

Jared o olhava incrédulo. Amava demais aquele loirinho marrento, mas às vezes ele extrapolava com seu ciúmes. Jared era o mais paciente dos dois e conseguia sempre contornar a situação com conversas e carinhos ao outro, mas na ceia de Natal, organizada pelos produtores de Supernatural, isso não adiantou e sobrou para Collins que por se aproximar demais dele, levou a pior.

- Jen, amor! Misha é nosso amigo. Tudo bem que às vezes ele fica proximo demais a mim, mas eu não acho que ele me deseje. Por Deus, amor! Ele é casado! – Baixou o tom de voz. Queria que o seu companheiro entendesse.

- Jensen baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negando, antes de responder ainda mais indignado:

- Nós dois também somos e nem por isso nossos casamentos são verdadeiros. Olha Jay, por hoje chega. Estou realmente cansado e não quero mais brigar. Amanhã conversamos melhor. – Jared sorriu. Mesmo com a expressão carrancuda do mais velho, não passariam o resto da noite de Natal afastados. Pensava assim, antes de ouvir o que ele lhe falou.

- Você dorme no quarto de hóspedes e eu em nosso quarto, mas se preferir podemos fazer o contrário. – Falou de forma calma, mas cínica, não deixando outra opção para o moreno.

- Agora chega! A minha paciência já esgotou, mocinho. Você quer dormir, iremos, mas juntos! – Ao dizer isso, pegou o louro e ergue-o nos ombros. Subiu em seguida as escadas rumo ao quarto de casal.

Jensen se debatia nos ombros de Jared, mas ele o mantinha preso e não esboçava o menor esforço em mantê-lo naquela posição. chegou ao quarto, trancou a porta e pôs a chave no bolso para então colocar o loiro no chão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Só porque você é um gigante, um pé grande, não significa dizer que pode me arrastar para onde quiser. Eu exijo sair deste quarto agora! – Vociferou Ackles, visivelmente irritado com a atitude de Padalecki.

- Você já terminou de me xingar? O mais novo perguntou calmamente. Ele havia se encostado à porta, com os braços cruzados, enquanto Jensen o xingava.

- Não terminei. Você é um brutamontes que se aproveita do seu tamanho e acha que pode fazer o que quer e... – Jared teve toda a paciência em passar dez minutos, contados, ouvindo xingamentos. Seu namorado era ciumento, mas nesses seis anos de relacionamentos, nunca havia presenciado uma crise de ciúmes tão acentuada. De repente, o mais velho se calou.

- Terminou agora, amor? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, cheios de significados.

- Sim, Por quê? Você acha... – Jensen não terminou de falar. O mais novo o puxou contra seu corpo, prendeu os braços do loiro contra o seu peito e abraçou-o firme. Em seguida, beijou-lhe os lábios com furiosa paixão. Amavam-se. Sabiam disso. O moreno nunca permitiu que o ciúme do seu loiro atrapalhasse o relacionamento dos dois. Não seria agora que iria deixar, em pleno Natal.

O outro se debatia nos braços de seu gigante. Sabia o quão mais forte e mais alto o outro era, mas não agiria como uma marionete em suas mãos. Não mesmo. Não seria Jensen Ackles se permitisse isso.

Padalecki percebeu a intenção do outro em tentar livrar-se. Com agilidade, prensou suas pernas nas laterais das pernas do outro, imobilizando-o completamente em seus braços.

Passados alguns minutos, Ackles desistiu de se debater e correspondia ao beijo do amante que percebeu e a passos lentos, o guiou próximo a uma mesa de mármore escuro, no centro do quarto. Com o braço esquerdo manteve o outro cativo e com o direito, derrubou livros e dois porta-retratos que ocupavam o espaço do móvel.

Rapidamente girou e inclinou o corpo do seu amor sobre a mesa, entreabrindo suas pernas e se encaixando entre elas. O loiro respirava descompassado. Ainda estava chateado com seu Jay e não tinha planejado fazer amor aquela noite, mas não conseguiu sobrepor a sua raiva como achava que conseguiria.

- Desculpe-me amor, mas eu não posso permitir que um mal entendido me afaste da pessoa que eu mais amo. – Sussurrou o moreno, inclinando mais o corpo menor sob o seu e espalmando as mãos dele na mesa.

- Jensen ofegava cada vez mais forte. Sentiu quando o outro lhe retirou o sinto e desabotoou suas calças, descendo-as até o joelho. Nessa hora ainda tentou resistir, mas o moreno se colocou sobre o seu corpo, prendendo suas mãos às dele e falou rouco em seu ouvido.

- Eu acho que você não entendeu o que te falei antes. Vou falar de outra maneira. Eu te amo e você só sai daqui depois que eu te possuir, entendeu?

Com precisão, Jared retirou o próprio cinto e desabotoou as calças, deixando-as caídas em seus pais. Ambos vestidos em seus ternos.

Retirou o vidro de lubrificante do criado mudo, próximo à mesa e lambuzou três de seus dedos. Inseriu o primeiro na entrada apertada do loiro. Seus movimentos eram lentos e suaves. Beijava-lhe a face e sussurrava em seu ouvido o quanto o amava. Depois o segundo dedo uniu-se ao outro e segundos depois o terceiro. O mais novo os movimentou por mais tempo dentro do loiro. Ouvira dele um gemido de dor. Jamais o machucaria.

Jensen se debateu o quanto pode preso nos braços de Jared, mas não conseguiu se livrar. Quando foi virado de bruços sobre a mesa de mármore e sentiu o outro encaixar-se entre suas pernas, um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo ao escutar os sussurros apaixonados do seu moreno. Mas não queria se entregar, então quando se sentiu solto de seu domínio, tentou sair, mas seu companheiro se debruçou sobre ele novamente o falando ao seu ouvido. Sentiu um dedo lubrificado penetrá-lo. Não conseguiu mais fugir. Gemeu sentindo dor, quando sentiu três dedos o penetrando. Minutos depois esses mesmos dedos tocavam em sua próstata. Gemeu alto por causa do prazer que sentiu. Desistiu de fugir.

Após ouvir o gemido de prazer do loiro, sabia que ele estava preparado. Pegou novamente o lubrificante e lambuzou seu membro. Guiou-o à entrada dele, segurou firme em sua cintura e penetrou lentamente. Entrou todo. Até o talo. Sentiu-se prazerosamente esmagado pelo interior do seu amado. Ele era quente e apertado. Deu a primeira estocada lenta, mas firme. Repetiu o movimento mais duas e três vezes. Quando os gemidos dele expressavam apenas prazer, aumentou os movimentos e agora saia inteiramente para depois entrar com força.

Jensen gemia alto, inclinava a cabeça para cima e mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados. O namorado o penetrava lentamente, mas sentia muito desconforto porque ele era grande. Ao ser sentir-se preenchido pelo membro do outro, voltou a inclinar-se completamente sobre a mesa, agradecendo os segundos que ele esperou para se mover. Sentiu quando ele retirou lentamente o membro do seu interior e voltou firmemente, mas de vagar. Duas e três vezes depois, o companheiro o penetrava forte e preciso. Já não doía mais e o prazer vinha como em ondas de choque, percorrendo o seu corpo.

- Ah! Jay... – Gritava. A sensação de ser possuído por quem amava, fazia-se diferente a cada vez. Era sempre como se fosse a primeira.

- Assim... Quero você sempre...Assim...Ge-gemendo em meus braços. – sussurrava e ofegava bem próximo ao ouvido do amante. Ouviu-o suspirar com suas palavras.

- Mais...Amor, mais! Jensen gritava! Jared o entorpecia em seu prazer insano.

- Eu te amo. Ah!...Você é-é Ah!...único pra mim! – Apesar de sua respiração descompassada, queria que seu amado sentisse que seu ciúme não tinha sentido.

- Jay...Também...Ah!...Te amo!...Ah!

Não agüentou a pressão. Jared se pôs sobre ele, colocou as mãos sobre as dele e intensificou os movimentos. O moreno estocava forte. Jensen ergueu sua cabeça apoiando-a em seu ombro esquerdo. Seus olhos fechados, boca entreaberta e respiração rápida. Estímulos para que o mais novo o possuísse mais rápido e mais fundo.

Sem precisar ser mastubardo, Ackles gozou forte. Gritou o nome do seu amor. Seu corpo relaxou sobre a mesa que o apoiava. Sua garganta doía. O prazer que sentiu fora três vezes maior do que o que estava acostumado a sentir. Nunca seu Jay o havia dominado dessa maneira. Entregou-se ao cansaço e relaxou, enquanto o moreno ainda o estocava.

Jared ouviu Jensen gritar. Sentiu o tremor do seu corpo quando ele atingiu o ápice. Ergueu-se do corpo dele, voltou a segurar firme em sua cintura e continuou a estocá-lo, forte e rápido. Minutos depois, alcançou o prazer gritando o nome do namorado. Desabou sobre o corpo menor, abraçou-o com carinho, antes de levantar e retirar seu membro de dentro dele.

Estavam parcialmente vestidos. O moreno o virou e beijou calmamente os seus lábios. Depois, retirou com pressa seus ternos e o restante das roupas, deixando-as largadas no chão. Ergueu Jensen nos braços e o levou para o banheiro.

O banho foi rápido. Vestiram seus roupões e deitaram na grande cama de casal. Jared trouxe Jensen sobre seu peito e enquanto afagava seus curtos cabelos, perguntou com receio:

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não! Eu estou bem Jay. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Jen, desculpe-me se estava afoito, mas eu não aguentava mais esperar. Eu não poderia permitir você se afastar de mim.

- Jensen ergueu-se do peito de Jared, afagou suavemente o seu rosto e falou:

- Eu que tenho que me desculpar. Eu te amo. Nada me deixa mais feliz do que vê-lo feliz. Eu só... – Ponderou em continuar – Só tenho medo de te perder, de que você se canse de mim. Você é tudo o que eu quero.

- Eu nunca vou me cansar do amor da minha vida. Jen! Eu já não te dei provas suficientes de que sem você eu sou incompleto?

Jensen sorriu. Voltou a deitar sobre o peito do homem que amava, descansando ali em seu refúgio, dos seus medos e perturbações. Amava o moreno e não permitiria que se afastassem. Repetiu em seu ouvido que o amava e se aninhou mais em seus braços, adormecendo minutos depois.

No dia seguinte, foram juntos à casa de Misha Collins. Ele era um homem de ótimos princípios morais e não guardava rancor. Como um bom Kardecista¹, entendia perfeitamente o sentimento entre os dois homens que se tornaram seus amigos. Eles se amavam, eram almas gêmeas e muitas vezes refrear as sensações que um causava ao outro, não era fácil. Entendia o que ambos sentiam. Por isso perdoou a atitude grosseira do amigo. Sua esposa e ele insistiram para que o casal almoçasse em sua casa. Os quatros compartilharam juntos aquele dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, deixando para trás as marcas escuras de um mal entendido que já era passado.

* * *

1- kardecista: pessoa que adere aos preceitos da doutrina espírita, decodificada e difundida pelo pensador francês, Leon-Hippolyte Denizard Rivail, conhecido pelo pseudônimo de Allan Kardec.

* * *

Leu a minha fic? Gostou dela? Ah! Não custa nada você deixar um rewie, não é? Eu ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo. Um grande beijo e feliz Natal a todos que leem minhas histórias e deixam rewies

* * *

ou não.


End file.
